


Meeting the Parents

by Nightmare_Bunny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Murder, Short, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Bunny/pseuds/Nightmare_Bunny
Summary: Two versions of this story, one sweet and innocent while the other is not so much. Chapter 2 will be the mature version.





	1. Love me

**Author's Note:**

> Two versions of this story, one sweet and innocent while the other is not so much. Chapter 2 will be the mature version.

We had been dating for six years, but it was long distance, we never got to see each other, unless you count video calls, but we couldn’t hug, kiss, or even hold hands. But now I was out of college and he was moved out of his house, so I was on the road, moving all my stuff in a Uhaul to Mississippi, he was to meet me at some gas station near his new house. I don’t exactly know where it is, but the GPS did. I’d be lost without the damn thing. But as I got closer to my destination, I could feel butterflies rise into my stomach, I was so nervous. I had to meet his parents and I was moving into his house.

There were so many things that could go wrong, but I knew that everything would be okay. I trusted Adam and I knew that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. I pulled into the gas station when the GPS prompted me to and pulled next to a pump. Might as well fill up with only a quarter tank left, as I pumped gas I sent Adam a quick text telling him that I was here. I went inside to grab a snack and pay for gas. By the time I got back out to the Uhaul, I saw him leaning against the truck, rubbing his scruff while he checked his phone.  
  
“Hey, good looking. Am I still moving in with you or am I living in the Uhaul trailer?”

  
“Well that depends my little kitten, can I get a kiss or do I have to wait until after dinner with my parents?”  He asked, leaning down to kiss my forehead and smile at me.

“I might be able to give you a kiss when we aren’t in public. You know how much I don’t like people’s prying eyes.”  
  
“I know kitten, I just… I’ve always wanted to hold you, and keep you safe. Now you’re finally here. I’ll never let you go.” He told me before gesturing to his car. “I got a couple of my buddies that promised to take your stuff to my house, want to grab any personal items and stick them in my car?”  
  
“Just my wallet and phone, which I have on me. The trailer is mostly empty other than the flat screen tv and my game stations.”

 

“Oh you are so letting me have that in our room,” Adam said as he lead me to his car, even opening my door like a true gentleman, before walking around the car to get into the driver’s side. The drive was quiet save for the quiet country music playing from the radio. I loved every minute of it, it was all I ever wanted, to be with him and hold his hand while he drove. By the time we got to his parent's house, the sun was setting, and allowed us the picture perfect view as I leaned over to finally have my first kiss with him.

 

Only to have it ruined by his mom calling for us to get out of the car and into the house before the car ran out of gas and we caught a cold. With a sigh, Adam gave me a peck on the nose, and got out of the car coming around my side to open the door for me. Once I got out, he looped his arm through mine, and lead me up to the house. But once we got inside, he closed the door behind him and whispered, “I’m sorry Tony.”

 

That’s all I heard before his mother rushed towards and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek causing me to tense up and back up into Adam,  
  
“I am so glad to have you here, it’s all my son would talk about for months, had to have his dad start house shopping with him so he could find the perfect house for you and him.” His mother said quickly, slipping her hand into mine she lead me to the kitchen and sat me into a chair. Adam followed us in and sat across from me, having a pained look in his eyes as his mother started to tell me stories of Adam when he was younger, while his father stayed silent at the stove, cooking the hamburgers for tonight’s dinner. After about an hour of stories and drinks that she brought us, Adam asked about our food, to find that it had been done, for about forty-five minutes of that hour and his dad had just left the food on low heat to keep it from burning or getting too cold.

 

“Next time you can interrupt mom, I did have plans to take Tony out for a movie, but it starts in twenty minutes, so I guess our first real date is a bust,” Adam told his father as he stood up, going to get plates for us. Sadly, I was getting tired, from all the stories and hot chocolate his mother had given me, I wasn’t even sure if I’d be able to stay awake after dinner. My hunch was proven when I felt Adam gently shaking my shoulder to let me know we were home.

 

“You fell asleep on the car ride here, sleepy head. Sorry dinner that took so long, let’s get you to a real bed huh?” He asked me, handing a hand out for me take, and once inside he gave me a pair of boxers and went into the bathroom, to change into his own night clothes. Once I was striped and laying in my lover’s bed with his clothes on, I was all but asleep, the one thing I do really remember about my first night with Adam, was our first kiss. Laying in our bed, in our house, before he sang me to sleep with my favorite lullaby.


	2. Love Me Not

We had been dating for six years, but it was long distance, we never got to see each other, unless you count video calls, but we couldn’t hug, kiss, or even hold hands. But now I was out of college and he was moved out of his house, so I was on the road, moving all my stuff in a Uhaul to Mississippi, he was to meet me at some gas station near his new house. I don’t exactly know where it is, but the GPS did. I’d be lost without the damn thing. But as I got closer to my destination, I could feel butterflies rise into my stomach, I was so nervous. I had to meet his parents and I was moving into his house.

 

There were so many things that could go wrong, but I knew that everything would be okay. I trusted Adam and I knew that he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to me. I pulled into the gas station when the GPS prompted me to and pulled next to a pump. Might as well fill up with only a quarter tank left, as I pumped gas I sent Adam a quick text telling him that I was here. I went inside to grab a snack and pay for gas. By the time I got back out to the Uhaul, I saw him leaning against the truck, rubbing his scruff while he checked his phone.   
  
“Hey, good looking. Am I still moving in with you or am I living in the Uhaul trailer?”

  
“Well that depends my little kitten, can I get a kiss or do I have to wait until after dinner with my parents?”  He asked, leaning down to kiss my forehead and smile at me.

 

“I might be able to give you a kiss when we aren’t in public. You know how much I don’t like people’s prying eyes.”

  
  
“I know kitten, I just… I’ve always wanted to hold you and keep you safe. Now you’re finally here. I’ll never let you go.” He told me before gesturing to his car. “I got a couple of my buddies that promised to take your stuff to my house, want to grab any personal items and stick them in my car?”

  
  
“Just my wallet and phone, which I have on me. The trailer is mostly empty other than the flat screen tv and my game stations.”

 

“Oh you are so letting me have that in our room,” Adam said as he lead me to his car, even opening my door like a true gentleman, before walking around the car to get into the driver’s side. The drive was quiet save for the quiet country music playing from the radio. I loved every minute of it, it was all I ever wanted, to be with him and hold his hand while he drove. By the time we got to his parent's house, the sun was setting, and allowed us the picture perfect view as I leaned over to finally have my first kiss with him.

Only to have it ruined by his sister calling for us to get out of the car and into the house before the car ran out of gas and we caught a cold. With a sigh Adam gave me a peck on the nose, and got out of the car coming around my side to open the door for me. Once I got out, he looped his arm through mine, and lead me up to the house. But once we got inside, he closed the door behind him.“I’m sorry Tony.” He whispered, looking up at me as tears fell down his cheeks. “I-I love you, I really do. But, I can’t stop my sister or father.” He told me, turning towards the door to lock it, and even pulled a chair over and propped it against the door. I was confused, I’m almost positive that this shouldn’t happen when meeting the parents after a six-year long relationship. I heard loud barking and backed up against Adam, tears welling up in my eyes.

 

“N-no not dogs, Adam what is going on. You know I don’t like dogs.” I said quickly tears starting to fall as Adam grabbed my wrists and lead me into the living room, where there were three Great Danes, sitting in front of what looked like Adam’s father, all barking at me, only stopping when Adam gave a low whistle.   
  
“W-what is going on? Adam, please… I wanna go home now. Y-you said it would just be a family dinner.”

 

“But my idiot son forgot to mention how family dinners usually go. See the urns up on the mantle? That’s his mother, his sister’s first boyfriend as well. Soon you will be up there, once the dogs are done with you. Adam take him to the shed, you know what to do, even if you are my most worthless spawn. Your sister is stronger than you are, she’s moved on from her first love, and she’s happier now.” The old man growled, standing up and clapping his hands, causing the dogs to surround Adam and me. He shouldered past us and presumably went into the kitchen.   
  
“A-Adam what’s gonna happen to me?”   


“The dogs will… they will rip you apart. Tearing away tissue, muscle, and once they get a good enough grip… they’ll rip away your limbs from your body. I wish I didn’t have to baby. I love you so much, you’re the only thing that makes me smile anymore. But my father wouldn’t let us get far, he’d send the dogs after us, still kill you and force me to watch you get ripped apart. There’s no way out of it… I’m sorry,” He whispered to me, taking me to the shed, eventually having to pick me up from all my screaming and crying.

  



End file.
